


Dragon's Heaven

by kyraensui



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Dragon Prince, F/M, Half-Vampires, M/M, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Allen is the Dragon prince who has a little golden dragon named Timcanpy and dreams about his own Holy Knight just like his uncle and current King, Neah whose Holy Knight is Kanda Yuu. Except his newly knighted Holy Knight, Tyki Mikk, can't keep his naughty hands off the prince. [Poker pair]





	1. Your Holy Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This fic is dedicated and a special request for jy24. Thank you for the many reviews and follows since I've came back into writing. I was going to make this into an one-shot fic, but your awesome theme and pairing was better as a multi-chapter fic. Hope you like it so far.
> 
> The main pairings will be Tyki x Allen (Poker pair) and Neah x Kanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Posted on 12/15/2016 on FF.net]

_"Neah, will I get my own Holy Knight?" with his little, innocent grayish eyes looking up at him._

_Neah smiled as he embraced the little boy, who was about six years old, while he sat on his lap and gave a small laugh, "Already thinking of your own Holy Knight?"_

_He nodded._

_"Until you turn sixteen, then I will think about it. And Allen, I don't even have my own yet."_

_"OH. Why?" as Allen snuggled in his arms._

_Neah patted his little head and stroking his hair. "I'm quite picky."_

_Little Allen yawned. "I miss Mana a lot."_

_With a sad smile on Neah's face, "I do too."_

* * *

"Allen! Where are you?!" as the red-headed scholar searched around the huge garden at the east end of the palace. He inhaled and yelled a bit louder. "PRINCE BEANSPROUT, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IT'S ALLEN, you stupid rabbit." as the sounds of leaves rustling from a short distant.

Allen's head popped out of the bushes near the pond and saw Lavi, who was standing the opposite side of the pond, and brushed the leaves off of his head.

"What are you doing there, Prince Allen?" as Lavi placed one hand on his hip.

"Have you seen Timcanpy? He was gone this morning after breakfast." as Allen got up from his place and walked out while brushing off the dirt and leaves on his clothes.

Lavi smiled and walked up to Allen where he went to adjust the Prince's dress shirt, straighten his tie and dusting remaining dirt off his black slack.

"I saw him with the King in the Royal Chambers earlier." as Lavi used his fingers to comb Allen's soft white hair.

"Lavi, I saw my godfather, Cross, along with other Royal Knights so early in the morning. Do you know what's going on?"

He smiled. "They're doing their usual updates and other boring topics for the meeting."

"Oh.." as Allen was playing and staring at his fingers. "I thought it was something else.."

Lavi raised a suspicious brow. "If I had to guess which I know I will be right, it has to be that. Are you still hung up on it?"

His grey eyes glanced over the clear blue pond with a slight pout on his face. "I'm already sixteen. Just curious. I guess I won't have one since Neah doesn't either."

He ruffled the Prince's hair. "You are so cute, prince. Let me tell you a secret, okay?" as he leaned closer to Allen's ear while covering with one hand. "The King does have his own Holy Knight not too long ago, but he's good at keeping himself hidden from view."

Allen's eyes became wide and immediately stared at the scholar. "Really?! When? Have you seen him yet?"

Lavi scratched his head. "To be honest, I don't know when and I didn't see him yet, but I do have an idea who it is." as he chuckled. "Do not worry, you will have your own when the time comes!"

Allen's eyes sparkled. "I hope so!"

As the two continued talking, two tall shadows were watching them from a distance behind the column with one that has mischievous smile as he cleaned the lens of his swirly glasses and another with a quiet sigh and rubbing his nasal bridge.

* * *

Allen sighed as he laid on the grassy field under the tree's shade of their west end of the palace after Lavi left him for another meeting he had to attend after escorting him. He wondered what kind of Knight did Neah chose since he remembered how Neah said he was picky. He rolled on his side with his head resting on his arm and thinking many possibilities and scenarios of the Knight he had dream of since he was little that he didn't noticed another presence was sitting next to him as he closed his eyes.

"For someone this cute, you shouldn't be sleeping in the open. Who knows when a wolf will eat you up." with his deep chuckling.

The prince jolted up from his nap and looked around immediately while rubbing his eyes. He blinked when his eyes met an odd swirly eyes, no glasses, next to him with a burnt cigarette hanging on the person's mouth. His hand fanning away the smoke as the man took the cigarette out and threw it away after extinguishing the burning ash.

Allen cocked his head as he watches the man with the messiest curls wearing that odd swirly glasses. His white v-neck shirt was a bit dirty and wearing suspenders that connects to his dirty brown pant. The man ruffled his messy curls with his fingerless gloves and smiled at Allen.

"A cute Shounen should be sleeping in his room, not out here where he can get his pretty, fancy clothes messy."

"My name is Allen, not Shounen." as he retorted.

The man gave a small laugh. "I apologize, Prince Allen. I shouldn't be rude to royalty."

"Please call me Allen, erm.." _Wait. How did he know who I am and how did he come here?_

"Tyki." as he leaned closer to Allen's face which he chuckled when he saw a slight blush on those cheeks. "Why the long face? It doesn't suit you well."

Allen turned around quick while holding both of his burning cheeks as he stuttered, "I... I was just thinking. Just daydreaming! Yes, I was dreaming!"

Tyki laughed as he ruffled Allen's hair. "If you don't mind if I pry, what were you daydreaming about?"

"Ermmm..." as he slouched lower while mumbling his words.

"I can't really hear you, Shounen. You're mumbling." as Tyki mockingly placed his hand behind his ear and leaned closer.

"I just want my own Holy Knight like my uncle Neah!" as Allen quickly covered his beet red face in his hands.

He cannot believe he just blurted out to a complete stranger about his dream, but he didn't seem threatening as the man didn't do anything suspicious when he had his back turned. His left eye glanced back while peeking behind his hand as he tried to read the stranger's expression. It was neutral, but then again, it was difficult to tell when his eyes were hidden well behind those swirly glasses.

The silence was awkward for a short moment when Allen heard something rustling in the grass next to Tyki. He took his hands away from his face and tried looking back when he felt Tyki's large, firm hand cupped his chin and tilting his face upwards. Allen's eyes reverted away from his gaze with his cheeks warming up again.

"Why?" with a smile on his face and in his playful voice. "You're a prince. You could of pick any knights you want to be your Holy Knight."

"No." as he reverted his eyes back at Tyki. "I don't want any knights. I am not that shallow!"

"I didn't said you were. The King will have the last say of who can be your Holy Knight. You may or may not have one depending on the current situation."

"I know, but...but.." as Allen swatted his hand away, but paused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look at your status, prince." as his hand went up to Allen's cheek and leaned close to his ear with a husky whisper. "You are far too shelter to see the darkness outside of this castle's ground."

His tongue traced and gave a good long, wet lick at the edge of Allen's left ear.

Allen scooted an inch back from Tyki while covering his left ear, but he came closer like a tiger on a prowl with each movement until his back was the tree and gulping as he saw him grinning. He looked both side for any signs of help, but gave up as he saw none and looked back at him.

"I... I could scream for help." as he was now sandwich between the tree and this man.

Tyki laughed out loud while combing his hair back and sitting with legs crossed. "How naive of you. That should of happened the moment you opened your eyes when someone who had snuck up in silence and sitting behind your sleeping form."

Allen gave a big puff on his cheeks, pouting, as he punched the man in the chest. Tyki chuckled at how weak his punch was and grabbed his wrist as he pulled the prince into his embraced. If his face wasn't red already, then it has gotten darker when he felt some warmth in Tyki's arms. A hint of tobacco lingered on his shirt, but a scent of blood invaded his sense of smell as his vision became hazy. He looked up to see a blur vision of Tyki without his glasses and blinked again to see a glimpse of his eyes. They were like the sun, beautiful and yet deadly. When did he took it off? And what was he staring at?

He felt his head gave a backward tilt with something soft and moist over his small lips. His petite body shuddered hard when he felt his large hand slipped underneath his two layers of his shirt and outer jacket and caressing along his lower spine and back. Tyki parted his lips while licking and smiled as he held the prince close to his chest. Allen could hear his steady heartbeat. It was somewhat comforting to listen as his eyes were starting to close and his breathing became slow and steady.

A smile crept on his face as he heard the last few words before darkness consumed him.

"You will have a Holy Knight soon, my cute prince."

* * *

Neah was pacing around his room while ruffling his hair and sighed loudly as he plopped back on his bed with legs hanging out and arms stretching out across the silken sheet. He was tired and getting a headache from the early morning meeting. Oh why did he had to have it early when he could be sleeping in. It was tough being the King. He hated being one, but had no choice after Mana's passing and Allen was still too young to rule.

He placed an arm over his eyes and continued to sigh more.

"Your hair is going to be white like that beansprout prince if you keep sighing like that."

Neah chuckled. "How many times I've told you to not call the Prince, a beansprout?"

"I called what I see." as he clicked his tongue.

"Defiant as usual. I should punish you." as he sat up from his bed and held up his hand with his index finger motioning the man to come forward. "Come here and sit next to me, Kanda Yuu."

Kanda stepped out of the corner shadow of the room and with silent footsteps, he walked towards Neah and sat next to him on the bed. With swift movement, Neah straddled over Kanda with his arms around his neck and resting his forehead on Kanda's.

"I don't like what I heard about this one. Can I trust him with Allen?"

"Yes."

Neah sat up straight and staring at those cobalt eyes. He could just stare at them all day. "Give me one good reason since this was suggested by Tiedoll on your behalf."

"I know him since I was nine." as he stared back at those golden eyes.

"And that's supposed to convince me?" as he tapped his nose. "I saw him cheated in cards and getting scolded by Klaud Nine almost every single day. Not only that, he looked unpolished and unrefined."

Kanda's lip curved up one-sided as he swatted the offending finger tapping his nose, placed his hand on the back of Neah's neck and pulled the side of his face close to his lips.

He whispered softly. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

A loud thud echoed in the room.

Neah's butt landed hard on the furry rug as he was rubbing it while glaring at the jerk who pushed him without warning. He wanted to wipe that smug on his face who was sitting with arms and legs crossed.

"How dare you pushed your King like that? I should just strip your title and throw you in the dungeon!" as Neah pointed his finger at Kanda.

Kanda got up from bed with grace and crouched in front of the King's sitting form with a serious look. "My King, he just saved the Prince from an assassination attempt on castle's ground earlier today."

Neah lowered his finger and stood up with grace as he dusted off his back side. "Who else knows?"

He stood up straight as he walked up to Neah and smooth out the shoulder part of his jacket. "Just your Royal Knights, myself, Tyki Mikk and Komui as he's busy examining parts of the specimen."

"Part of what?"

Kanda sighed. "That stupid little golden dragon of beansprout's ate half of its body when Tyki killed it before it got to the prince."

"Any ideas who's behind it?"

"We're looking into it."

 _Who's we?_ As Neah was still trying to understand Kanda, who was his own Holy Knight not too long ago, which he was personally recommended not only by Tiedoll who has been with him since his and Mana's father's previous reign, but also his dear friend and Allen's godfather, Cross Marian.

His action surprised Neah out of his train of thoughts as he pulled the King into a hug as Kanda placed his forehead on his shoulder. "Trust Tyki Mikk with Prince Allen as you trusted me with yours."

Neah's eyes glanced over and then looked up at the ceiling.

"He will be officially knighted tonight in Helvaska's chamber as Allen's Holy Knight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You all are the best. <3


	2. Trust my hands with your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A quick chapter update before I can concentrate on other fics to update. It's better to update a chapter of any fic when inspiration comes and this was one of it. It will pick up after few more chapters when I am done setting up. Just need to do a little bit more research to incorporate it into this fic.

* * *

_"Mana, I don't think I can do this alone."_

_"You are not alone, my dear brother. You still have Allen."_

_"Why Mana, why must you leave us?"_

_"Because I love you both."_

* * *

Allen blinked and cocked his head as he was staring at the tall man in front of him, wearing a pale golden mask across his upper half of his face. His eyes were mesmerized by the man's gold eyes.

 _His eyes looked familiar._ Allen thought. _Why is he wearing a mask?_

The man kneel down on one knee as he took Allen's left hand and gave a peck on his hand. Allen's body shivered by the touch and his cheeks became warm.

 _Who is he?_ As he looked at his uncle who was standing behind the man with his arms crossed behind. There was another person standing behind Neah who also wore the same mask design except it was silver. His skin was paler than the man in front of him who was tan and his hair was long and tied into a ponytail.

_That must be Neah's Holy Knight._

"Allen."

Allen's trance broken as he shook his head and looked at Neah, who had the serious expression on his face. _It must be official if he was using this tone._

"He will be officially be your Holy Knight from now on."

Allen nodded and his eyes sparkled so bright that made Neah irked a little bit. Too bad Neah didn't see a smirk appeared behind him.

"Introduce yourself to the prince."

He looked up at the prince at eye level with a smile. "Prince Allen, my name is Tyki Mikk. Your faithful Holy Knight."

 _Tyki?_ Sounds familiar again? Allen blinked again. "Your name sounds familiar?"

Tyki smiled. "Let me help refresh your memory, Shounen."

He leaned up and gave a quick kiss on his lips which made Allen covered his mouth quickly and his eyes widen. Kanda was holding Neah back with one hand around his waist while his other hand was covering the muffled sounds of Neah's random threats and curses.

"You-you're that Tyki from yesterday?!" as Allen tried to comprehend this person in front of him versus yesterday's encounter.

"Glad you remember the kiss well than my looks, Shounen."

"It's Allen! Not Shounen!" as he looked at Tyki then the silent wailing of his uncle in the back. "Can I ask a question?"

"Anything, Prince Allen."

"Umm.." a short paused. "Why the mask?"

Tyki chuckled. _How cute._ _Of all the questions, he chose this._

Kanda snorted while keeping his grip on the King who wanted to jump at Tyki. He knew how protective Neah was to Allen and how touchy-freely Tyki was, but the idiot was better suited than he want to admit.

"You see, Kanda" as he pointed behind, "and I have to wear our masks in public for a good reason."

Kanda groaned at the memories. Neah stopped thrashing as he glanced back at his Knight with curiosity.

"First, easier for us to move around if no one recognizes us as your Knight." as he watched Allen nodded and listening to him carefully. "And second, we rather keep the riot down because of our beautiful looks."

Tyki smiled brightly.

Kanda rubbed his nasal bridge with annoyance.

Allen mouthed an "o". "Is it possible that I can see what you looked like?"

"Of course! It's better so no one can't impersonate my beautiful self."

It was Kanda's cue to scoop up the King on his shoulder and walked the opposite direction to leave the two alone. Neah was kicking and punching him as he was carried away.

"Damn it, Kanda Yuu. Let me go!" as the words echoed in the hallway.

Allen just watched in awe as he just witnessed Neah being carried away by his own Knight who doesn't seem to care nor listen. _How did he became Neah's Holy Knight?_

"Now that we have our alone time, Shounen." as he was now whispering Allen's ear. "Do you want to see it?"

Allen's face became more red and unconsciously stepped back when he felt his whole body was tugged forward into his embraced and now straddling over his crossed legs with him facing forward. Tyki wrapped his arms in a firm grip and stared at the prince in front of him with that same smile.

"If you're curious, take this mask off personally."

He gulped hard and both of his hands hesitantly went to the back of Tyki's head where the lace was tied into a ribbon. His fingers twitched a bit before being placed over the knot and carefully untying it as his hands slid along and pulling the mask away from his face.

His breathe hitched and his face became so warm and red so fast as he lowered his gaze. He didn't know he was this handsome.

 _I could see why now.. Wait. Why am I blushing and acting like a girl now?_ as he shook his thoughts out.

Tyki cocked his head slightly with a small smile. "Don't like what you see?"

Gray eyes immediately looked up. "NO! It's not that! It's just..." as he spoke softer. "I didn't expect it..."

"Oh?" as Tyki's finger teasingly traced along Allen's neckline and under his chin. He chuckled as there was a small vibration on his skin. "The one you saw yesterday was my disguise as I can go around unnoticed."

His finger tracing on Allen's soft lips and leaned forward to nibble the soft tissue of his ear lobe. Allen pushed himself away, but Tyki had a strong hold on his body that it barely budge an inch.

"Please stop, Tyki. Let me go." as his body started to tremble and tears flowing out slowly.

"I apologize my prince." as he released his hold. "I deserve a punishment for causing this tremble."

Allen used his sleeve to wipe away his tears and nose. "I was happy to have my own Holy Knight... It's just... I don't know...I..."

His body felt a huge force tugging him fast forward and into an embracing hug where Tyki buried his face on Allen's small shoulder. "I am your Knight. I deserve a punishment for making you fear me."

The prince pushed himself up his embraced and gave another weak punch to his Knight's chest. "I don't fear you."

Another punch.

Tyki gave a weak smile. "Your punches are weak. Maiden Lenalee's punch was better than this."

Allen pouted. "Are you saying I punched like a girl?"

He laughed. "No. Her punches are stronger as her kicks."

 _Yeah. I remember Lenalee's kicks are strong. Poor Lavi for getting the receiving end._ The prince smiled. "I got you smile again! I want you to train me."

Now Tyki blinked. "Excuse me, prince?"

"You heard me. I want you," as he poked his broad chest, "to train me so I can protect myself."

"And why would I do that? It defeats my purpose."

"It doesn't!" as he pouted again. "How can I protect those I care if I can't protect myself? I want to be strong enough to protect Neah."

"You must love Neah."

Allen's eyes lowered. "He raised me since Mana died. He did everything to give me this happiness and I want to return the favor."

Tyki smiled and gave a quick peck on his cheek. "Alright. Is that an order?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes. As for your punishment," as he tapped his chin while thinking, "No smoking and cheating on cards allowed."

He groaned. "Not even one stick?"

"Nope! Starting today!" as Allen smiled bright as he watched the man moped.

* * *

"Damn it Kanda Yuu. I ordered you as the King to release me this instant." as Neah continue to punch his back.

Kanda stopped as he glanced over and carefully placed him down on the ground. A loud crack can be heard in the silent hallway.

"You have overstep your boundary today." as Neah shaking off the pain on his hand. "Answer me. Why did you do that?"

"I've told you before. I knew him since I was nine."

"That does not answer my question."

Kanda closed the space between them as he stared into the King's gold eyes, similar to Tyki's. "His methods are unconventional, but effective to his own advantage. To deceive a foe, one must do the same with his ally."

Neah frown.

"Forgive as I will address by your name," as he kneel down on one knee with one arm on his cap. "but Neah, I don't ask for your understanding, but your trust."

Neah turned with his back on the kneeling Knight. "This is an order. You will personally train the prince and properly lecture Tyki Mikk his role as the Holy Knight for six months. If they do not improve, then send them to Lavi as punishment."

He walked away slowly, but stopped with his hands clenching into a fist. "Tell me truthfully, Kanda Yuu. What kind of relationship do you have with him?"

"As a King or as Neah?"

"...As myself."

"A complicated one."

 _That's not the answer I want to hear, idiot._ As Neah walked away.

* * *

If his scowl could kill, then Tyki Mikk has more lives than a cat. He rubbed his nasal bridge and sighed heavily as he watched a pathetic sight in front of him.

Tyki, with his usual stupid smile, on all fours with the prince underneath him whose face was the same color as a tomato, but he was still a beansprout. Luckily, Neah had an all day meeting today or else he would have a massive heart attack. Neah and his stupid beansprout complex that would rival Komui's creepy sister complex.

Kanda's footstep were graceful and quiet as he crouched down near the two idiots and gave a side glare. "You are dead, beansprout, if this was real. Stop admiring the idiot and properly disarm him. Break his arm if you have to."

"Hey hey. That's not nice there, Yuu."

"And for you idiot, pay attention to your damn studies and this practice. I don't want to see your damn flirting."

Allen went red all the way to his ears.

"Aww'd Yuu. Did the King kicked you out like a wet cat?" with a grin on his face.

"Beansprout, pay attention now." as Kanda made a swift motion of grabbing Tyki's wrist and twisting back hard as he moved his body behind Tyki and pushed his own body weight on him.

Tyki applied a small pressure on his free arm to push up which made Kanda to break his hold and stepped back quickly with both of his arms crossed to block an incoming punch and lowered his arms for the low kick.

Allen watched in awe with his mouth opened. _Wow. They are amazing._

"Read your opponent's moves. Be one or two steps ahead." as Tyki threw another straight punch with Kanda dropped down and did a low spin kick which Tyki quickly jumped back.

Kanda stood tall. "If you can't master that, then don't bother learning anything else. This applies for both offense and defense."

He glared at Tyki again. "No. I have to get stuck babysitting you two for the next six damn months." and turning his glare at the prince next. "You have one week to learn how to disable your Knight or expect one week of book studies and lectures with that stupid rabbit scholar."

Kanda walked back to his spot under the tree's shade and sat back on its trunk with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Allen looked at Tyki with his eyes watering. "How am I supposed to learn that quick?"

Tyki walked up to Allen and ruffled his white hair. "With me, you can learn anything quicker than with my _hands-on_ teaching."

Gray eyes sparkled. "Really?"

He combed his hair back and laughed. "You are really something, Shounen."

Another pout. Allen glanced over to watch Kanda napping peacefully underneath the tree.

"I knew Yuu since he was nine." with his eyes closed and his hand on his forehead. "His ways can be harsh, but he knows what's best even if he will be hated upon."

"What..." as Allen bit his lower lip. "What is he to you?"

Tyki opened one eye and glanced back at Kanda's sleeping form.

"A complicated one."

* * *

**[10 years ago]**

_"Hey kid, can you move?"_

_"A lot better than you, idiot." as he panted._

_As the other kid tried to catch his breathe. "Right. So what now?"_

_"How the hell I would know? I never have set foot outside of that shit hole."_

_"True. You were there longer than I have." as he looked around their surroundings. "How about you come with me?"_

_"Why should I?" as he raised a brow._

_"At least, I know what's going on the outside world than you and I have my family who can shelter us. Come on, Yuu. Let me help you to have a new life." as he reached out his little hand._

_"Fine, Tyki." as Yuu took his hand and both ran as fast and far away as possible from their Hell._


	3. Your eyes were deceived by my touch

_"Cross, please look after Neah and Allen. Be their guide and guardian."_

_"Are you sure that there's no other choice, Mana?"_

_Mana shook his head. "Not right now, but 10 years later, there will be."_

_"Mana..."_

_"Timcanpy will know when the time comes. Until then, please don't let anyone know about this."_

_"I promise, Mana."_

* * *

Lavi laughed out loud as he watched Allen sulking in his seating while Timcanpy was sitting on his desk and tugging on his shirt. Allen was stuck in the Royal Library with Lavi as punishment from his inability to knock out his Knight.

"It's not funny, Lavi." as Allen mumbled.

He wiped his tears away while holding onto his stomach. "I'm sorry, Prince Allen, but Yuu saw this coming so I didn't believe him until now."

Allen grumbled as he laid and buried his head down on his crossed arms. Lavi stopped laughing and ruffled his soft, white hair with a huge smile on his face.

"You can't fool Yuu that easily with that stunt even if Tyki is the master of deceiving."

Allen looked up with puppy eyes. "I tried, Lavi. I have never seen anyone that mad at me before. It was like the devil has appeared! It was scary!"

Lavi patted his head. "He can be really scary, indeed, but he doesn't sugarcoat anything for your own good, prince."

"When it's the two of us, just call me Allen." he sighed and laid on his arms. "You seem to know more about them. Can you tell me more since I'll be here all week?"

Lavi chuckled as he pulled a chair near Allen's desk and sat down. "I can't really say I knew them long, but I've been observing them for awhile. Cross Marian and Froi Tiedoll would know them better since it was them who taken those two in with our former King."

Allen pondered for a moment. _I could ask him next time when he's not drunk or out catching women in the castle. Nah. It's better to ask Tiedoll instead.  
_

"What do you want to know, Allen?" as Lavi rest his face on his hand, elbow on the desk.

"How did both Tyki and Kanda got chosen as Holy Knights? There wasn't much information about how to become one except being chosen by the King." as Allen's eyes glanced up at Lavi.

"From what I heard from Grandpa, there are some particular criteria that a King will look into such as strength, intelligence, and etc. After reviewing, he will have meetings with the Royal Knights and listen for their insights and recommendations."

"Oh! So it's based on the King's own criteria which can be anything?"

Lavi nodded. "Yes. As you can see now, both Tyki and Kanda has either met or excel their expectations."

"How about you, Lavi? Did you have a say in the meeting too?"

"I do. I was their tutor despite those two being older than I am." as Lavi happily chuckled.

Allen blinked. "Eh? I thought you were same age as them?"

Lavi wiggled his index finger. "I am a year younger than Yuu who just turned 20 a few months ago."

"How about Tyki? He must be 30 right?"

Lavi laughed. "If he heard that, he would have a heart attack. I believe he's only 25 from what I heard."

"Kanda must be stronger than Tyki that he was chosen to protect Neah."

"Probably."

"What do you mean by that, Lavi?" as Allen poked Timcanpy's cheek.

"My assumption." as he shrugged. _You'll probably find out later._

"Umm..."

Lavi raised a suspicious brow.

"I'm curious about their relationship..."

"Ah. It's platonic." Lavi blatantly answered.

"Oh..."

 _I knew he would asked about this too. Oh these two silly royalties._ Lavi chuckled and crossed his legs. "If it makes you feel better, the King asked me the same thing about them not too long ago."

Allen perked up with his eyes open wide. "Neah did? He hardly asked about anyone who's not part of the family."

_You're not the only one who's shocked about this too._

"I was surprised too, but that's the answer I gave. Not sure what you and the King are thinking, but from my own observation, they're like friends who has been through hardships together." as Lavi's eyes glanced over Allen's silent presence. "Yuu will hate me for this, but I can tell you this so you can keep in mind of your training."

Allen cocked his head and blinked. _Huh?_

"There's a reason why Tyki was chosen as your Holy Knight. Remember what I said about him earlier in the conversation. If you can figure that out, then you can move on to your next training."

"Lavi..."

A huge thud surprised both Allen and Timcanpy when two stacks of ten books sat in front of them with a smiling scholar with his glinting eyes.

"Anyways, it's about time you study about the history of your kingdom and there will be a test by the end of this week." as Lavi chuckling evilly. "I will make sure you remember them all even in your sleep."

_Mana, please save me from this study torture!_

* * *

"Come on, Yuu. Don't be too harsh on Shounen. At least, he tried to learn the art of deception!" as Tyki chuckled while walking behind Kanda.

Kanda clicked his tongue. "Just because I told YOU not to make him feel uncomfortable doesn't mean HE has to be one being uncomfortable in his pathetic weak state."

Tyki shrugged. "But the prince did looked cute blushing and fumbling. If only we had a bit more time~" A chuckled. "Maybe you can train his body to be flexible as yours next time so I can put him in many positions~"

"Tyki." as Kanda stopped in his tracks.

Tyki stopped behind as he combed his hair back with his eyes glancing around their familiar surrounding. It was their secluded, secret room, carefully hidden behind a decorative wall which is connected to Kanda's room as it was easy for Tyki when he has to carry his friend whenever they had to do _this_. He sighed as his arms wrapped around Kanda's collar and sniffing on his neck. Tea and lotus scent. He hasn't gotten tired of his friend's unique scent.

"If I had given you more time with the prince, then he won't be able to survive. You're at your limit."

"Yuu~" as his tongue licked along his neckline. "But I want to see Shounen in a different way, in a different shade."

"Stupid. He's unaware of himself." as he elbowed him in the rib area. "He's not fit to see this side of you yet, idiot."

"I can tell." as Tyki winced at his rib pain as he stepped a few inches back.

"Do what you're supposed to do quick within six months, idiot." as he turned himself around while taking off his navy jacket as he let it fall on the ground and unbuttoning his white dress shirt, exposing his chest and a dark tattoo over his heart. "Time limit is near, but yours has gotten shorter."

Tyki chuckled with a slight menace. "You believe Shounen is the one?"

"To you, yes. Are you doubting on Road's dream?"

"Sometimes."

His golden eyes slit narrow and changed to black as he walked towards his friend who stood waiting and his slightly long tongue glided along his exposed collar as Kanda's body shivered from the warm, moist touch. Both of Tyki's hands gripped hard on Kanda's shoulders, his nails grew an inch long and piercing into his dress shirt and into his pale skin. Kanda bit his lower lip hard and winced.

"I'm sorry, Yuu."

"Stupid. Just hurry up and do it. Tomorrow is an unproductive day anyway." as his voice became hoarse.

A grin appeared. "You have a limit too. Your body has slow down a bit lately."

He clicked his tongue in irritation. "Whatever."

"Are you doing something reckless behind my back as of late, Yuu?" as his voice whispered close to his right ear with warm breathing tracing along his neckline and stopping on his right shoulder. "Your beautiful fingers felt like the cool water stream in the forest and your skin seems pale like the moon."

"What the hell did that stupid rabbit make you read to be this sappy poet? Save it for that beansprout."

Tyki chuckled softly as he licked long and slow on his soft flesh. "This will take a bit more than usual, Yuu."

"I've already informed that sister-complex doctor and that womanizer guardian."

"Then I will partake this now." as Tyki's enlarged canines pierce hard and rough on Kanda's shoulder as warm taste of his partner's blood flowed through his mouth.

* * *

"There were about five failed assassination attempts on the Prince Allen's life on top of ten more missing children in the kingdom over the last week, my King."

Neah rubbed his nasal bridge as he exhaled.

"Neah, are you okay? You seemed more tired than usual." as Cross placed his right hand over Neah's forehead.

"I'm fine, Cross. I already went and saw Komui before coming here. Please continue with your report, Froi Tiedoll."

"From our collective sources, it seems someone has been kidnapping children and experimenting on them for unknown purpose. Plus, there has been a growing number of monsters coming from the outskirts of that Akuma forest."

"Someone is playing God. Any idea who it is?"

"No, my King. Every attempt we made to capture those culprits alive were killed or committed suicide before we're able to interrogate them."

"Continue to monitor and report immediately for any solid leads."

"Yes, my King." as Tiedoll bowed and looked up straight at Neah.

"Do you have anymore to say, Froi? Speak up."

"My King, I am speaking behalf as a doting father of Yuu, when was the last time you have seen him?"

Neah's left eye twitched which Cross noticed and raised his brow.

"Three days ago."

Tiedoll looked at Cross which he looked back and both gave a slight frown on their faces. Cross scratched the back of his head while Tiedoll cleaned his glasses.

 _I really don't like it when these two are hiding something from me._ "Spill it you two."

Cross exhaled. "I don't know how the brat know, but there was actually one assassination attempt that almost succeed and it was for you, Neah."

Neah looked at Cross immediately as he stood up quick, but his sudden rise made his body trembled with his legs losing strength to hold his body weight as he almost fell if it wasn't for Cross's quick reflex. He placed his forehead on Cross's broad chest and his breathing became shallow.

"I should have known the moment I saw Komui instead of Kanda Yuu when I woke up."

"Where is he currently if I may ask?" Tiedoll asked.

"I don't know. I've assigned him to train Allen and Tyki Mikk and report their status by this month's end. Any punishment will be through Lavi Bookman."

"I will go see Lavi as I saw him with the prince in the Royal Library this morning."

"I will come along-" as Neah was interrupted abruptly when he felt his body being lifted up in the air. He glared at Cross.

"Sorry King, but Komui kindly informed me to keep you in bed after this meeting and take your medicine. Doctor's orders." as he grinned. _Sorry Neah, but you can't see your Knight just yet. Not after he recovers._

"I am not a kid!" as he puffed his cheeks.

"Right, puffer king fish." as Cross carried his yelling, childish King in his arms with Tiedoll watching as they walked past him while he was scratching his scruffy hair.

"ARGH. I am not a fish!"

* * *

"My head hurts." as he lazily rolled around on the plush, white rug.

"You didn't have to smash their brains."

He stopped and laid on his back with arms and legs stretching out. "It's better if they died while they still have some of their sanity intact."

She laid on her stomach with her elbows resting on the rug while resting her cheeks on her palms and her legs up and kicking randomly. "How are they doing now?"

He frowned as he sat up with his legs crossed and rubbing his temples. "Not the best week for the pretty guy. At most, he'll be out for three days."

"Lulubell is on it. It will give him a chance to recover before punishment week is over." as she rolled over on her back. "It's about time that I meet the cute prince~"

"Oh~ But we're supposed to stay hidden though~" as he poked the top of her head.

She chuckled happily. "Not in person, silly! In his dreams."

He smirked. "Just make sure you come back before Daddy comes home~"

She smiled. "Always."

* * *

**[10 years ago]**

_"Who are you, old man?"_

_Mana gaped and immediately cried on the nearest person to his right which was Cross who gave him a deadpan look. Tiedoll made a fake laugh loud enough to muffle over their King's sobbing noise._

_The raven kid cocked his head. Weird old men._

_"Yuu! Who are you talking to?" as another kid, who was the same height as the raven except he had curly hair and his skin color was tan, walked up beside him._

_Yuu pointed at the three men. "These old guys. They were looking for Sheril."_

_Mana was still sobbing. Cross can feel his blood pressure rising as he was slightly irritated. Tiedoll just laughed as he crouched down to the boys' level._

_"They're not that old as me, young one." as he pointed Mana and Cross. "Is he here?"_

_"My big brother is here." as Tyki turned half way and inhaled big as he exhaled, "SHERIL, THERE ARE THREE OLD MEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"_

_"These little brats..." as Cross was clenching his fist hard while trying to keep part of his jacket dried from Mana's sobbing._

_"You don't have to yell, Tyki." as Sheril walked up from behind and stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes wide._

_Both Yuu and Tyki blinked in confusion as they watched Sheril kneel down in front of the three men, more so towards the crying man who was standing next to the red-headed one._

_"My King, forgive my brother's and his friend's rudeness as they were not well-informed." as Sheril kept his head down._

_Cross blinked as Mana stood tall and was already standing in front of the two boys who just looked at him with curiosity. "So it was your kin."_

_Tyki stood in front of Yuu with both of arms stretched out. "We're not going back. I won't let you take Yuu's freedom away either."_

_"Child, may I have your name?"_

_"It's Tyki Mikk."_

_Why does he have a different surname as his brother? as Mana thought._

_"Pleased to meet you, Tyki. And that's must be Yuu whom you are protecting. Why would we want to take his freedom away?"_

_"Tyki, it's okay." as he placed both of his small hands on Tyki's arm. "I finally got to see how vast the blue sky is, thanks to you."_

_Tyki shook his head as he embraced Yuu into a bear hug. It made the three men blinked and looking at each other with slight confusion shown on their faces. Sheril got up from his place and walked to the boys as he pulled them close while looking at the gentlemen._

_"My dear brother, Tyki, was taken away from me when I was away to get medicine in town five years ago. I thought I lost him forever until two months ago when he came back with this child with him." as he held them closer. "This child was born in that forest so he has never seen the outside world."_

_Mana stood up as he looked at both Tiedoll and Cross. He looked straight at Sheril's eyes. "Your father was a great ambassador and I came to pay respect by visiting his grave, but it seems that I can properly repay his utmost loyalty by taking care of his bloodline."_

_"You won't take Yuu away from us?" as Tyki stared at the King._

_Mana smiled and shook his head. "That depends if you two are willing to learn and train by these two gentlemen here."_

_Tyki's eyes widen. "I want to be strong to protect Yuu!"_

_Yuu glared at him as he punched him in the gut. "What? I'm not that weak, stupid!"_

_"Yuu~" as his eyes became watery while his arms folded around his pain._

_"I will adopt Yuu as my son if I may, my King?" as both Yuu and Tyki blinked at the old man with glasses._

_"I have no objection. It's better to ask the young man if he's okay."_

_Tiedoll crouched down in front of Yuu with his hands on his small shoulders. "Would you like that, Yuu? No one will take you away under my wing."_

_Yuu glanced back at Tyki and back at Tiedoll. A silent response as he nodded. He lifted the boy up high in the air which made Yuu frozen stiff like a scared cat._

_"I'll give you a different surname from my own." as he pondered and smiled. "Kanda. You'll be Kanda Yuu."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Believe in your heart than your eyes

_"Timcanpy, please protect Neah and Allen. Watch them grow and make sure they both stay out of trouble too."_

_Timcanpy nodded his little head as he cuddle on Mana's cheek while sitting on his right shoulder and made a small squeak sound reply._

_Mana tickled under Timcanpy's chin and chuckled. "I wish I can watch Allen growing up into a fine boy. To see him fall in love and watching Neah chasing all of his potential suitors away."_

_Timcanpy looked at Mana and licked his cheek._

_"When the time comes, you'll know what to do."_

* * *

Tyki smiled as he watched the prince sleeping on his desk with his head on top of his crossed arms and his little golden dragon curled up next to him. He chuckled softly when he glanced over his paperwork and saw random scribbles with the ink trailing off to the side of the paper, knowing that the prince tried to stay awake, but gave into his sleep.

He hovered over to his side where he can view Allen's serene sleeping profile and leaned down as his nose took notes of his unique scent. Jasmine and sweet syrup. He must of had something sweet for breakfast since there was something white and tiny stuck on near the side of his lip. With a huge grin on his face, he licked it off teasingly slow with his tongue and watched the cutest reaction from the prince who just fell back on his chair as he jerked up from his sleep too fast while his right hand instinctively covered the right side of his face.

Allen yelped and got up quick from his fall and glared at the perpetrator who just smile at him with his hands in his pockets.

"Good afternoon, Shounen." as he took a chair nearby and pulled it close to him as he sat down. "You had something sticking on the side of your mouth so I had to clean it."

Allen stuttered. "Wha- What was that? Did you licked me?!"

Tyki smiled and nodded happily. "How's your study going?"

"It was enough that I don't want to slack off in my training ever again." as he slumped down on his chair.

Tyki chuckled. "That's Lavi for you. I understand your pain."

"You looked better than three days ago, Tyki." as Allen petted Timcanpy who was still curled up, sleeping.

"Did I worried you, Shounen? I am perfectly fine."

"It's Allen." as his eyes glanced to his right side where Tyki was sitting and nodded. "That's good."

"Tell me what's going on your mind, prince? I can sense your uneasiness."

Allen stayed silent and reverting his view back to the sleeping Timcanpy. His whole body shivered hard as he felt a firm hand on his left cheek and moving his head in the direction of the owner. His grey eyes were captivated by Tyki's golden eyes.

_His hand feels firm and warm._

"I don't know. I just had a feeling when I saw something flickering in your eyes during training. As if you were fighting something inside of you and about to be swallow in."

Tyki stayed quiet, but he moved his thumb to caress Allen's smooth skin of his rosy cheek.

"I won't use my status as the prince to force out answers against your will. I can wait until you're ready to tell me."

"I don't want to hurt you." as Tyki spoke soft and low as he leaned in and captured those soft, pink lips.

 _Hurt me?_ Allen blinked, but closed his eyes as he let Tyki's tongue freely explored inside his mouth.

Tyki smiled as his tongue continue to explore and savoring the sweet taste inside of Allen's mouth and hearing a soft purring from him as one of his hand grasped and tugging on the jacket's collar. He broke the kiss as saliva trailed apart as Tyki tilted the prince's chin up where he gave small kisses down along his neckline. His kiss stopped between his neck and collar as he took in more of Allen's sweet, enticing scent.

He whispered soft with his warm breathe tickling the prince's skin as his body shivered. "Believe in your heart than your eyes."

Allen, who was still in a daze, gave a small nod. Tyki smiled as he suddenly pinched and pulled his small, rosy cheeks while the prince tried to punch which his right hand missed and accidentally slammed onto Timcanpy's tail where he squeaked loudly and quickly turned around to bite the offending gloved hand. Tyki released his grip as he laughed and watched the prince was trying to get Timcanpy release his bite. His bite wasn't strong enough to break through the skin, but it did left a nice two piercing hole on his white glove and marks as Timcanpy released his grip and went to attend his tail by licking it.

He chuckled. "You better let Komui see that bite before tomorrow since we'll resume our training."

Allen blew on his wounded hand. "My hand will be fine. It's not the first time that Timcanpy has bitten my hand before. I still have the ointment that he made for this purpose."

Tyki smiled as he leaned and placed his elbow on the desk with left side of his face resting on his palm. "Just remember. I won't go easy on you tomorrow so I do hope you have a good way of disabling this handsome knight of yours."

Allen gave a soft snort. "You better be prepared! I will knock you out and make Kanda accept that I am no spoiled prince!"

"I would love to see that~ Good luck with the Kanda part." as he laughed.

He pouted and punched him in the shoulder. "What kind of knight are you to tease me like that?"

"Oh Shounen. I'm the most gentle one of all. You have not seen what kind of knight Kanda is to our King. It's priceless."

_I need to see it one of these days. I know Neah kept complaining how he was treated like a kid when he's with him._

Allen chuckled. "So I've heard from my uncle with his stories and countless threats."

"You look much better with a smile."

His cheeks felt warm and becoming more red. He murmured. "But I can't always smile since people will think I have a happy life. I don't want them to think like that."

"Look at me prince."

Allen was hesitant to look at his knight, but he knew if he didn't, then Tyki will make him look. He rubbed his cheeks and did a quick turn to look straight at his eyes. It was a different expression he had not seen before since they first met, he got to see his playful side only. This one was different.

It was another side of Tyki he hasn't seen until now.

"Smiling doesn't have to be about being happy. If you keep smiling, something good will happen."

Allen gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Tyki."

Tyki leaned in close to the prince when he felt a gloved hand covering his mouth and blinked.

"Just because you gave nice words of wisdom doesn't mean you can freely treat yourself like this." as Allen gazed up with a playful look and smiled wide. "Come to think of it, Lavi was looking for you! You skipped out his lectures."

Tyki turned around quick, but meet face-to-face with the very person that the prince was talking about with a huge grin on his face and eyes gleaming. He gulped.

_Oh god. I should have waited after this week's over._

Lavi smiled bright. "Hello Tyki. It's nice to finally see you here. We have lots and lots of catching up to do." as he placed a book on Tyki's head while leaning close to his face. "Yuu told me how to tame you when he's not around. We are going to have lots of fun right, prince?"

The prince clapped his hands together while smiling as he cocked his head. "Now I won't be alone to suffer this."

Tyki was crying a bit inside. He knew his sweet talks cannot get him out of this and now, he will be reliving his nightmare again.

"We will be reading twenty thousands pages of etiquette and rules of being a Holy Knight and you will remember them all by tonight." with a huge smile on his face.

Tyki gave an internal groan. Lavi was a slave driving devil when it comes to studies and lectures.

* * *

"Komui, how is Kanda Yuu's current condition?"

"He should be awake by tomorrow." as Komui checked his pulse on the wrist. "This one took a lot out of him."

He crossed his arms and blew his red bangs up. "Either the timing was on purpose or just his bad luck."

Komui frown as he checked the pulse on Kanda's neck and examining the now bruise marks on his shoulder. "I was able to examine the poison from that spider and it seems that its poison was enhanced to give its victim a slow, painful death."

"But how did the King survived? It would have killed him by the time we got any medical help." as Tiedoll adjusted his glasses.

He placed his hand on Kanda's forehead as he looked the serene sleeping look on his expression. "Kanda gave some of his blood to the King."

Cross raised a suspicious brow while Tiedoll walked up close to Kanda's bed side and standing on the opposite side where Komui was standing.

"What do you mean, Komui?" Tiedoll asked.

Komui adjusted his glasses and combed his hair back. "His blood can heal the person's wound or neutralized any foreign ailment such as poison, but it won't give the person the same ability as Kanda's."

"How long have you been keeping this information?" Cross asked.

"Since the day you found out about Tyki's blood fix a couple years ago."

"Anything about his condition too?" Tiedoll asked while brushing Kanda's soft bangs aside.

Komui sighed. "I wasn't able to find much except he will go insane if he doesn't get his fix. From what I was told by Kanda, he will lose himself soon and even himself cannot stop Tyki when he goes insane."

"Well shit. Who will then if he does? Why don't we just kill him now before he does?" as Cross lit up a stick to smoke.

"The...pri..nce...wil.." his voice crack soft and hoarse.

"Yuu, just rest." as Tiedoll placed his hand on his son's forehead.

With his eyes were still closed, but with his last few breathes before sleep took over, "That beansprout just need to become strong."

Komui did not like the look that Cross gave when he left the burning stick hang on the side of his mouth.

"Froi, it's about time we make use of our old bones and give the idiot prince a good whip." as Cross looked up at Komui with a smile. "I believe it's about time for your lovely sister to come back home."

Komui eyes sparkled. "My darling Lenalee coming home~ Yes!"

Tiedoll chuckled. "I don't mind at all if it can give my lovely son another day to rest."

"I will tell Neah about it." as he scratched his head. "The brat better be awake by tomorrow. Neah has been catching on about his 'odd behavior'. He can sense a difference."

"Let me handle that when I have an evening check-up with him."

 _So this is what you foresaw, Mana?_ as Cross exhaled his last smoke and extinguishing on a nearby tray.

* * *

"You've failed in killing the King, you pathetic soul."

The man fell down on his knees quick and bow his head on the dirt, pleading. "Please master, give me another chance. I will make sure to take his life by own hands."

"No excuses." His eyes became blood red. "You can barely fend off one measly knight. Maybe I should feed you to my pets."

The man cried as he pleaded more. "Please master. Give me one more chance. I won't let that pretty long-haired knight interfered the plan again."

A brow quirked up. "Describe him. That knight."

He looked up from the ground with dirt on his forehead. "He had long black hair and pale skin with blue eyes."

Another figure showed in front of the kneeling man suddenly and pulled him close by his collar shirt. "Are you positive with that description?"

He nodded furiously.

"New plan." as the standing figure crouch down next to his partner. "You will kidnap the prince instead."

"Yes...yes master!" as he stuttered while he was pushed back hard as he was released.

"If you failed this one, expect your ugly corpse thrown to my pets."

He stood up immediately. "I will not fail this time, master!"

The man left quick as the two figures watched him leave. He glared at his blonde hair partner who just stood up and dusted off dirt off his pristine uniform.

"What are you thinking now, you fool?" as he stood up.

Blonde hair man glared at his partner and smirked. "You sounded happy to hear about your mate."

"Why do we need to kidnap the prince when we can kill him?" he asked.

"You have to think ahead. If he's there to protect the King, then the other one will be protecting the Prince too."

"I will kill that man for taking my Yuu away."

"But we have to witness if the experiment was a success or not, Alma. So you cannot kill him."

Alma glared and biting down on his lower lip. "Shut up, Link. I know. But now, we know where they've been hiding."

"Yes. Our Master wants us to kidnap the prince alive and bring him to our Home."

"What does he want with that brat prince anyway? More experimenting? Or something for his disgusting fetish?"

Link shrugged. "An order is an order without questioning."

"I hate that creep of a Master." as Alma turned his back around. "I want to see how much Yuu has grown."

"You will very soon." as Link looked up the midnight sky. "They will come Home soon."

Alma smiled wide as he looked up too.

_You can't hide from us anymore._


	5. Your dreams were our beautiful nightmare

**"Allen."**

Allen turned clockwise to only see nothingness in his dark surroundings. His grey eyes scanning around the empty space as he walked forward towards the calling of his name.

 _Am I dreaming?_ He thought for awhile as he continued to walk blindly while he looked around.

_Where am I?_

**"Allen."**

He stopped dead in his track when he heard the voice very close by. His spine jolted and his body shivered hard as he felt a warm breath behind him.

**"Prince..."**

He turned around quick, but only to see nothing behind him. Another feathery touch on his neck as he turned quick again. Nothing.

"Who are you?" as his grey eyes looked around his surroundings. "Show yourself."

Nothing.

He wasn't afraid of the dark since he was used to it. He just didn't like the silence that comes with darkness. It haunted him since Mana's death. Every night, no how busy Mana was, he would sing him to sleep or telling him many stories of his adventures before becoming the King. Neah would continue this tradition after Mana's death.

But Neah hasn't came to his room for the past five days since he was told to stay in his room by Komui's order. He did tried sneaking into Allen's room twice, but was stopped by his own knight and was forced to take sleeping pills so he can be fully recover. Allen finally knew why since Lavi, whom he trusted and always gave honest response without holding back, told him when no one in the court are willing to tell him about Neah's condition.

Allen clinched both of his hands hard while biting down his lower lip as he remembered his conversation with Lavi after his training session.

_"Lavi, tell me what's going on. I haven't seen Neah these past few days and when I asked Komui, he only told me he was sick." as Allen stared in his emerald eyes. "Why is everyone hiding from me?"_

_Lavi looked around their surroundings in the East garden and returned his attention back to the prince in front of him. "They just want to protect you."_

_"How is this protecting me when I'm left out of the dark? How can I.." as he looked down at the ground. "I want to protect Neah too." and quickly looked up at Lavi. "I want to protect everyone here too! How can I do that when all of you are going to shelter me like some kind of fragile glass doll?!"_

_"Prince... We-"_

_"Lavi, please be honest with me." with determination in his grey eyes. "Everyone can say I am innocent in all of this, but I am not ignorant to not notice a change in atmosphere."_

_Lavi continued to observe the prince in front of him. He has grown up since his training._

_A small smile appeared on his face. He knew the prince will come to me for answers soon enough except leaving the judgement in my hands if he's ready for the cold truth._

_He placed his right hand on Allen's shoulder. "I will tell you, but will you be ready to see the ugly side of this world?"_

_Allen nodded once as Lavi explained about the Kingdom's current situation and the King's assassination attempt with exception of the prince's situation. He was going to leave it for the King to explain._

Allen was so engrossed into his thoughts that he didn't sense something twirling around his body until it constricted fast and tight. No chance to speak as it wrapped around his mouth and finishing its wrapping up to his ankles. His struggles were futile.

 _I just need to wake up from this dream._ As he closed his eyes and forcing himself to wake.

_Why can't I wake up? What's going on?!_

The moment he opened his eyes, his view met a floating figure up close to his nose, but it moved back a few inches as it cocked its head.

 _A ghost?_ As Allen tried to read the situation in front of him.

Its body was covered by its long white coat with soft white hoodie decorated with white furry lining covering its head. A metallic silver mask with scale-link markings can be only seen on its darken face. He could see the white bindings coming off of its right hand as it stretched out in his general direction.

_What is it?_

He watched the figure as its left arm appeared underneath the coat which made Allen's eye widen in shock. Its arm was all black with long, thin black fingers as it held up and using only its index finger came pointing at him close. Its thin finger rested above his left eye and gave a slight pressure over it.

He gasped underneath the white bondage and feeling his body convulsing as if his soul was forced out. He looked straight up in the darkness sky as his eyes changed from grey to purple and back. His screams muffled.

 _Help me, please._ As tears came out from both of his eyes. _Mana. Neah. Please..._

**"Allen!"**

_Sounds so familiar..._

Allen was losing conscience little by little as the stick-like finger began to trace something on his left side.

**"Shounen!"**

_Tyki?_ As he closed his eyes as darkness enveloped him in.

"Lavi, inform the King immediately. I'll continue trying to wake him up."

Lavi nodded and ran out quick without hesitation. It was useless to shake the prince up as he didn't respond even with Lavi's strong shook nor Timcanpy's bites on his hand or pulling of his soft white hair. Tyki's options were becoming limited as he watched Allen tossed and turned in pain on his bed. He pulled the prince into a hugging embrace and whispering soft in his ear.

"Wake up, Shounen. It's only a dream." as he gave a gentle rub on his back.

Tyki gave soft kisses on his left temple and cheek as he stroked Allen's hair. "If you don't wake up, then I will take advantage of you."

Allen's eyes fluttered as it opened slow and careful so it can adjust to the lightning in front of him. His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"Tyki?"

Tyki smiled as he pushed him while holding on both side of his arms so he can sit up. "You're finally awake."

"What happened?" as his hand covered his left side of his face.

"You tell me since I heard your whimpering in your sleep and didn't wake up with Lavi shook you hard like a rag doll."

Allen coughed as he tried to speak. "I was bound by someone in white in my dream."

 _Someone in white?_ as Tyki's brow quirked up. _It can't be..._

"Don't speak. Wait until the King comes." as he reached over to grab the glass of water from the desk next to the bed and handed to prince as he watched him drink while both hands were holding onto his.

He placed the empty glass back on the desk while cocking his head as he watched the prince rubbed his eyes with his long pajama sleeves that covered half of his hands. Somehow, Tyki had little restraint when it comes to Allen acting cute as he cupped his chin and tilting it up. He leaned in close when-

"ALLEN!" with a loud slamming of the door.

It spooked the two as Tyki jumped up quick off the bed and standing near the bed post while Allen tried to calm his beating heart with his hands gripping on his shirt. The prince yelped loud and almost fell to the side if it wasn't for the person's strong hug holding him in place.

"You're cutting off his oxygen supply." as Kanda gracefully walked in the room and standing near the bed post, opposite side from Tyki.

Neah blinked and released his grip as Allen tried to get huge intake of air into his system.

"You okay, Allen? Lavi told me what happened. What happened? Did anyone take advantage of you?"

"Hold up, Neah." as he calm his breathing. "I'm fine and no, no one took advantage."

Neah sighed in relief while Kanda gave a side glare at Tyki who just stood there with soft whistling and hands in his pockets. Lavi stood at the doorway with Cross who yawned loud and ruffling his own messy red hair as he watched.

"What the hell did you dream to wake us up this early?" as Cross yawned again.

Neah hugged Allen again. "I'm sorry for not being able to give our usual good night ritual. You must be mad at me, Allen."

Allen shook his head and buried his face as he hugged his uncle back. "I'm not, Neah. I finally know what happened to you."

Neah looked at him as he pushed him back. "I'm fine now as you can see."

"But I can tell you are still recovering your strength from the poison, Neah."

Neah's eyes went straight to Lavi, who immediately hid behind Cross who just lit up and puffed a smoke out.

"I've ordered Lavi to tell him when the prince was ready to face the truth."

Allen watched one of Neah's hand clenching on his bed. It surprised him to see his uncle losing his composure easily. He placed his hand over the clenched hand and smiled at him. Neah looked up at his nephew.

"Please don't be mad at Kanda or Lavi."

Kanda clicked his tongue. "Che."

"It was my order for Lavi to tell me. I want to know."

"Allen, I'm sorry. I just want-" as he wrapped his arms around Allen and sniffled on his shoulder.

"Prince, you should tell them about your dream." as Tyki spoke.

Cross burned out his last stick and tossed it behind him. "What dream is he talking about, Allen?"

"Someone dressed in all white. It wore this silver mask on its face that I cannot see. Left arm was all black."

_Clown Crown._

Cross looked at Neah who looked back at him before returning his attention back at Allen.

"Are you positive that's what you saw?" Neah asked.

Allen nodded. "It drew something on the left side of my face like this." As he recreated the drawing in the air for them to see.

"Lavi, summon the Royal Knights and your grandfather. Tell them the meeting will be at Hevlaska's chamber by this afternoon."

"Yes, my King." as Lavi bowed.

"Neah?" as Allen cocked his head, confused.

"Cross, inform Hevlaska immediately so she can be ready. Have Komui assist her too."

Cross waved his hand in the air. "Yes yes. I got it."

"Kanda Yuu, you will escort Maiden Lenalee immediately to Hevlaska's chamber the moment she has set foot in the city."

Kanda quietly bowed in response.

"Tyki Mikk." as his stern and slightly harsh voice made Tyki stood up straight quick. "You will be in charge of escorting us for this afternoon's meeting."

 _Why does it feel like the King does not like me?_ As Tyki bowed and the moment he looked up, he could see the King's eyes throwing daggers at him. I _was right._

"Yes, my King."

"Neah, please don't tell me you're going to sleep here?" as Cross scratched his head.

"That's a stupid question to ask! Of course I will. You pricks deprived me of my cute nephew." as he hugged Allen who just blinked in confusion. _As if I will leave him alone with this...this perverted knight after what I saw!_

"Alright. Good night you two." as Cross left with Lavi who closed the door on their way out.

Neah continued to glare at Tyki, but especially at Kanda who just stood there with his arms crossed. _I will find out who you really are._

"Let's go back to sleep, Allen." as Neah yawned. "We have a long day ahead later."

"But Neah.." as he hushed by Neah's slim finger who sang low and quiet lullaby which made Allen's eyes drooped and finally closing as he laid him back carefully on his bed. He laid alongside with Allen and tucked him in as he closed his eyes.

 _Damn Komui's strong pills._ As he was taken along by sleep.

They watched them fell asleep and stepped back towards the lightly dim spot of the prince's room which at the corner near the door.

"He hates your guts, Tyki. With the way he was glaring at you." as Kanda paused. "And he saw you trying to kiss the prince."

Tyki chuckled and shrugged. "I have a soft spot. What did you do earlier? His glare was more intense with you."

"Nothing. My cover would have blown if it wasn't for that scholar came barging in the King's room." as a female voice came out of Kanda's mouth.

"So he has started to notice." as Tyki crossed his arms across his chest. "We have to keep our guard up better. Thanks for helping us, Lulubell."

As he watched her 'Kanda' form fading out and revealing her true form. She lowered her hair tie down to her neck and brushing her blonde bangs aside.

"Anything for Mana, not for you." as she corrected him.

"Of course. Your love for Mana is deep. Where's Yuu?"

"He went to see Road."

"Ah." as he watched Allen snuggling close to Neah. "That explains it."

* * *

"Why is Road not waking up yet?" as Wisely whined while sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

Kanda glared at him while cradling Road's body in his arm as they both watched her sleeping form. It has been an hour since she went to 'sleep' and no signs of waking up yet.

"Che. She will soon enough so stop whining."

"But-" as the tip of his nose met with the tip of Kanda's sword.

"You're so noisy, Wisely. I can't even concentrate well with your obnoxious whining." as Road opened her eyes and seeing Kanda's scowling face.

"How is it, Road?" Kanda asked.

She sat up while rubbing her eyes and turned to look at Kanda. "It took while to undo the bind, but it finally met Allen in his dream."

Kanda nodded. "Thank you, Road."

"Whoa. You know how to say thank you." as Wisely dodged a swipe that aim for his head.

Road chuckled.

Wisely covered his head while sticking his tongue at Road then looking at Kanda. "I have something to tell you. It has to do with your past."

"What is it?"

"Does the words Home and Master ring a bell?" as Wisely spoke while watching for some kind of expression on Kanda's face.

"No."

"How about Alma and-" as he was interrupted with a sword underneath his neck.

"What did you just said?" as Kanda's eyes flaring up and his voice dripping in venom.

"Alma." he gulped. "And Link. That's what I was able to pick up from all of them."

"Road, when will your father be back?" as he sheathed his sword which rested on his left side of his waist.

"By the end of this week. Why?" as Road cocked her head.

"Listen carefully. Give this amulet to Tiedoll and he will know what to do." as Kanda took Road's hand and placed a small gold amulet with the Royal insignia. "I will escort you two at the castle's gate."

"What's going on?" Wisely asked curiously.

"Just do what I tell you. I'm going to get your father back to the castle as soon as possible."

"But..."

"If anything happens to him or both of you, Tyki will lose himself before the beansprout's awakening and I will not let that happen."

"How did you know?" as Road asked and watched Kanda's blue eyes narrowed into a slit and turned black.

"Because they are purposely showing me their next move."


	6. Their betrayals has been planted

_"Lenalee, take them to see Tiedoll after the meeting is over."_

_"Where are you going, Kanda? You know you can't leave the King's side without permission."_

_"I'll accept whatever consequences the King will give, but I need to attend an urgent matter now." as Kanda looked back at Road and Wisely. "Remember what I said and stay out of trouble."_

_Road and Wisely playfully said in unison. "Yes, uncle Yuu~"_

_Kanda pinched his nasal bridge as he watched the two teens chuckling and Lenalee giggling. He will never get used this 'uncle' title. It gave him cold shivers down his spine._

_"Don't worry, Kanda. You should hurry with your urgent matter. I'll let my brother know." as she placed her hands on the two teen's shoulders while standing behind._

_"Please bring Daddy back safe."_

_He placed his hand on her head and gave a small smile. "I will and I won't let anyone touch an inch of his hair."_

_Kanda turned and walked towards his horse as he hopped on its back and pulled his rein in the opposite direction of the castle's gate. He whipped the rein as the horse galloped away fast._

* * *

_Please be safe Kanda._ As Lenalee stood still behind the prince, who was being examined by Hevlaska's tendrils, praying with her hands clasped together and eyes closed. With her silent prayers, she had to cast a barrier spell around herself, Allen and Hevlaska so she can fully examine the prince and giving her an astral form.

Hevlaska's tendrils felt strange and weird on his body as it glided all over his clothed body. One was examining long on his left side of his face as her Draconian face edged closer to his own face. Her ghost-like hand replaced her tendril that was on Allen's left face and caressing it softly before her thumb felt a strong prick above his eyebrow. She didn't bleed, but it gave a small hole before it was sealed up.

"It has marked you, my young prince."

"Who is it, Hevlaska?" as Allen watched her indescribable expression which was hidden behind her mask.

"You are right, my King." as she didn't break her eye contact with the prince's. "It has chosen the prince as its host."

_Host? What is she talking about?_ As he felt her tendrils leaving from his body and watching her stepped back to her crystal chamber.

The crystal's shimmering green light dimmed as it originated back its black form. Lenalee gave soft gasps as she opened her eyes slowly and saw Allen's back side. The moment she moved her muscles, her legs gave away and was about to meet the ground when she felt a pair of strong arms held on her petite body. She glanced up to see one of his beautiful emerald eye and smiled.

"Thank you, Lavi." as she stood up with his help and felt both of her cheeks warm when she noticed Lavi was still holding her hand.

"You're welcome." as he smiled while nervously scratching the back of his head when he saw a fiery form of Komui across the room with Tiedoll holding him back and his grandfather sighing while shaking his head.

_I forgot about Komui's sister-complex behavior._ He gulped. _I am going to have watch out for my meals for the next few days._

Allen turned clockwise to see Neah walking up to him with that serious expression on his face and stood strong when he stopped an inch away from him. He watched his uncle placed his hands on his shoulders and just stood silently while his eyes were staring at him. It felt like those winter gray eyes piercing through his soul.

"Clown Crown has chosen you, Allen Walker." in his dignified tone.

_Clown Crown?_ Allen cocked his head. "Who is that?"

"Destroyer of Time. The one who can give us hope or annihilation. "

His body stiffen hard and feeling a sudden loss of blood flow in his brain as he tried to process more new information. _Destroyer of Time?_

He shook his head as he tried to comprehend the situation. "I don't get it. It can't be. I cannot be... How?"

"It chooses who and when it wants. It has no qualms of its choices, but quite fickle and unpredictable. You have to be strong in not only strength, but your mind also. " as Neah pulled him into a hug. "In exchange for its power, you will have to kill the one person you cared for. Deny it, Clown Crown will kill you and move onto another host."

Allen pushed him back hard, but Neah kept his grip. He shook his head furiously while his eyes were becoming moist very quick. "No, I can't! I can't... I just..."

He can feel his cheeks wet and his nose sniffling. "Why..."

"Allen." as Neah pulled him back in his embrace. "You're our hope now." _Mana's hope._

"What if I had to kill you, Neah?"

"I'll be ready when you do, Allen." as he stroked his nephew's soft, white hair. "But it will be decided by what Clown Crown sees in your heart."

_In my heart?_ As his eyes felt heavy to stay open. _So it hasn't to be family. What else can it be?_

"Don't fall in love."

It was the last few words he heard before he passed out in his uncle's arms.

"That's going to be impossible, Neah." as Cross stepped out of the shadow along with the other Royal Knights and a calm Komui with Bookman.

"Why do you say that, Cross Marian?" as Neah swooped Allen off the ground and holding him in arms, bridal-style.

"You cannot simply stop someone from falling in love." as his eyes gazed at Lavi from the side. "It will happen when you're least expecting."

"Beside, if you died Neah, then Allen will be free to court or all kinds of prospect suitors will begin to court for his hand." as he gave a subtle grin.

_Damn you, Cross Marian._ As Neah clicked his tongue. "As if anyone will try to under my watch."

_Ah~ He picked up one of his pretty Knight's habit._ Cross chuckled mentally and held up his three fingers up.

Neah gave a fierce glare. "Who's the third one?!"

He smiled wide. "Oh, so you know the first and second one? I'm surprised."

"Road does not count. She's an exception." as he murmured his second answer. _I can't even strangle that idiot knight and now there's a third one?_

With his mock pose of placing his hand over his ear, Cross leaned close. "Huh? I didn't hear your second answer. I'm sure the others didn't either."

"I hate you, Cross Marian." as he turned his back. "Meeting is adjourned. There will be another one in three days in the main chamber."

_So close to hear that confession._ Cross shrugged. _There will be a next time._

Neah stopped right beside Lenalee and asked without looking at her. "Where did Kanda Yuu go?"

"I don't know, my King." as she bowed. "He didn't inform and left immediately after escorting myself to the gate."

"How about you, Froi Tiedoll?"

"No, my King." as he bowed also.

"Then tell me why Road has the amulet I gave to your son which she handed it to you before this meeting."

"Yuu did not tell me directly, but he has given Lady Road the message to pass on." he placed a hand over his heart. "I've ordered one of my men to pass the message to my other son, Noise Marie, who are guarding in the west, to escort and guard Lord Kamelot until he arrives."

_That idiot. Does he not look at me as a King or not?_

"Klaud Nine, arrest Kanda Yuu the moment he sets foot on castle's ground. Winters Socalo, you will take over Klaud's position and watch over the gates."

They both bowed.

"Dismissed." As Neah exited Hevlaska's chamber with Allen sleeping his arms.

Lavi left the chamber yelping as he was pulled by the ear while his grandfather lectured him. Lenalee did her best to calm her brother down while his eyes were shooting daggers at Lavi as they left. Both Klaud and Winters left for their own work, leaving only Cross and Tiedoll alone.

"You believe the King will know this third victim." Tiedoll asked.

Cross lit up a stick and puffed. "I only said it to rile him up to confess, but he should worry about his own love life than Allen's right now."

He sighed. "Let us have a good wine when this over."

"For once, I can agree with you, Froi."

* * *

"Oh why the idiot have to do things alone without consulting with me beforehand?" as Tyki rubbed his temples.

"Don't be mad at him." as Road was swinging her legs while sitting on the chair. "He had to once his vision sets in."

Tyki slumped onto another chair and glanced over Wisely, who was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. "How did the meeting go?"

"Smooth, I guess. The King was pissed and ordered them to arrest Kanda Yuu when he returns." as he laid on his side. "He has such conflicted feelings for him."

"Oh~~ The King like our uncle Yuu?" as she licked on her candy pop. "Is it true, Tyki?"

Tyki shrugged. "Looks one-sided. Love is very foreign for Yuu so it's hard to tell."

"And Prince Allen Walker is the host for Clown Crown." Wisely said.

Tyki pinched his nasal bridge. Road got up from her seat and walked towards her uncle as she placed her hand on his broad shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Road. Just hearing that name didn't sit well." as he gave a soft chuckle.

Wisely got up from the bed and walked over as he gave Tyki a hug from behind. "I can watch over the prince while you rest. You haven't had a decent sleep for awhile now."

"Thanks for offer, but I can't." as he patted both Road's and Wisely's head. "Not until Sheril is back here safe with Yuu in the castle."

"Daddy..." as Road wrapped her arms around his chest. "I do pray for their safe return."

* * *

"So far, the plan has going accordingly well. With Kanda Yuu separated from Tyki Mikk, the experiment will go as planned." as Link spoke while he sat on a rock with an old, water damaged book in his hand. "Just need a slight push for him to drink the prince's blood."

"What effect will it have on that man anyway?" as Alma laid on his back with his head on top of his hands, looking up the starry sky.

"From what this old book said, they had injected and implanted a small, encased organism in his heart." as Link turned another page. "Human blood does nothing, but Kanda Yuu's blood only sedates him."

"As for the prince?" as he looked up at Link.

"It says any royalty's pure blood will awake it. So he can even drink the King's blood." as Link finished the last page of the chapter.

"That sounds confusing already." as Alma sat up and turned to Link. "I don't care about that man. All I cared about is Yuu."

"I'll leave him to you, Alma. Don't forget to keep him alive." as he closed the book and jumped off from his sitting. "Master wants to continue his favorite experiment on him again."

Alma waved his hand in the air. "I know. I will have my own fun before his long awaited return home."

"You better do it before he heads back at the castle, Alma." as he turned his back. "Do not fail. Master will not give you another chance and I won't be there to save your skin again."

Link disappeared as the wind blew which Alma was left alone. His right hand clenched and punched the ground next to him. His fist stained with dirt and fresh blood.

"Why did you left me with that man, Yuu?" as he laughed menacingly. "I will not forgive that man, but most of all, I will never forgive your betrayal to be with that damn King."

His hazel eyes turned red and slit narrowly. "You are only mine, Yuu."

* * *


	7. Let me taste your sweet skin

Allen stood in confusion in the middle of white nothingness. He looked around and saw Neah walking away from him.

"Neah, where are you going?." as Allen's hand reach out from a distance.

No response.

"Neah! Where are you going?"

Another no response. Allen ran towards him and the moment he caught up with him and his hands tried to touch him, Neah's figure disappeared like smoke. He turned around to see Cross walking in the opposite direction.

He called him out as he ran towards Cross and with the same problem, his hand met air again as Cross's figure went up in smoke. The prince frantically looked around and calling out both of their names.

"Please don't leave me alone..." as his voice became a soft whimper. "Mana... I missed you."

A ghostly feel touched the skin of his base neck as his body felt icy cold shivers and unsubtle feels. Another clockwise turn with another no view of whoever was giving him the unwanted touch. There was another intruding touch on his skin, but it was slithering inside his pant and around his right leg; with another slithering thing making its way from his back and over his left shoulder and down on his left arm.

_What... What is this? This feels disgusting..._

Whatever this ghost-like cloth feel was wrapping on parts of his body, it was making them unmovable and feeling the slight constriction on them.

 _It's only a dream. Just wake up, Allen Walker._ As he told himself while his eyes were squeeze shut.

His breathing hitched harsh and eyes flew open when he met those familiar golden eyes in his view.

_Tyki?_

He shook his head. _It can't be him. He wouldn't do this. This is not him._

The feel of cold air breathe down on his neck while his stomach felt a strange skeletal touch as it glided underneath his shirt and moving up to his chest.

_No. This is not Tyki! This must be..._

"Let me go, Clown Crown." as his voice cracked.

A slasher smile appeared on his face as his illusion of Tyki disappeared and took its left hand out from the prince's shirt and gripping hard on his chin instead. Allen's head was forced into a backward tilt as he met face-to-face with the masked Clown Crown with those long skeletal fingers blocking most of his view.

"What do you want? Let me go this instant."

Clown Crown cocked its head while keeping his smile on. With rough force, it turned the prince around while wrapping more of its ghost-like ribbon throughout his body and cupping his chin roughly with its left hand.

"Death." as its left hand released its grip and was pointing straight where three statues are standing in front of them.

Allen shook his head while struggling from its binding. "No. I will not. Don't make me choose!"

"Death." as its claw took the prince's left hand and moved it up close to his mouth.

"Stop this, Clown Crown! There must be another way to use your power beside death!"

"No." as it licked the back of Allen's hand. "Death."

"I said NO!" as his eyes were squeezed shut and his body were starting to be completely by its ribbon as it was already up to his neck. _Why can I not wake up? I can't let this take over me._

_"Remember what I told you, Shounen. If you're fighting with someone stronger than you, use your mind over strength." as Tyki pinned Allen to the ground face down. "Concentrate and find their weakness since they have underestimate yours."_

Allen relaxed his eyes and exhaled.

_"No matter who they are, humans or creatures, they will always have a weakness. Trust your instinct and follow through."_

_Road did taught me how to throw out intruders if my dreams were invaded._ As he stepped back slowly which made Clown Crown's claws twitched and watching him going through its body.

"Get out." with a low voice.

Clown Crown kept its bond tight. "No."

"I said," with a huge inhale and clenching his left hand, "GET OUT OF MY DREAM!"

Allen's eyes were purple when his eyes opened immediately and the sudden glow from his left hand glowed, causing Clown Crown to move back quick and its bond dissolving away. It blinded Clown Crown as it threw its cape over and disappeared.

Allen fell to his hands and knees when the blinding light resided and he was breathing heavily. His vision were blurring and a second later, he collapsed on his side.

He jolted up from his bed, breathing and sweating heavily, and holding both side of his head with his hands. It was only a dream, but to the prince, it felt real. Too real. His skin could feel the lingering touch left behind and it was making him feel nausea.

 _I understand Neah and Cross since we're related, but why Tyki?_ As Allen calm his mind and letting his arms flopped down on his bed. _It is because he's my Holy Knight? I don't get it._

_"I don't want to see your damn flirting!"_

Allen's cheek went red. _No no. I was not flirting with him. It wasn't even flirting!_

He covered his face immediately and fell back on his bed where he placed his arm over his forehead instead and resting his other arm on his chest.

_But he did took my first kiss and then some later. Does it mean he like me?_

He shook his head immediately. _Not possible. He seems to care for Kanda a lot._

Allen turned on his side and watched Timcanpy sleeping peacefully on his own bed, on the desk and his eyes were closing in slow blinks. _Neah always told me that they only like me because I am the prince. But.._

With low and slow breathing, sleep has finally taken over for the prince.

* * *

It has been a week since his nightmare. The meeting from a couple of days ago has only made his mind into a complete mess. What's worst was how Neah has been looking tired each day as he was sleeping less. Allen has been feeling the same with himself with lack of sleep as he was scared to fall asleep even with Neah keeping him company on couple of the nights.

On top of it, he could sense something lacking in Tyki as he felt some distance between them. It made feel even more alone and sad. He knew why and it only stung his heart more.

_"Repeat one more time. Are you positive?" as Neah clenched his hand tight while it was resting on the arm chair of his throne._

_Cross could see how Neah has been unease since his Knight left and this news only made it worse. His eyes went to see Allen who had the same sleeping problem except he has been quiet a lot more lately and that doesn't settle well if people noticed his changed of mood. For now, he will keep his eyes on Neah._

_"Yes, my King." as Marie held his head low while on his knee. "We've searched and combed every inch of the land, but we have not found Kanda Yuu's or Lord Sheril Kamelot's body anywhere they might had fallen or taken to."_

_Allen was reading and watching Tyki's expression, which was hidden behind his mask, and his eyes gazed down to see his hand clenching hard. His eyes gazed back up and blinked when he saw a very short glimpse of Tyki's golden eyes turning red._

_Am I seeing his eyes turned red?_

_Tyki exhaled and turned his attention to the prince who has been watching him and gave a small smile. Allen did a low head bow and returned his attention to meeting._

He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't see someone was standing in front of him until he bumped into the person. Allen apologized immediately while rubbing his forehead and looked up to see the very person he was thinking about.

"Ty..Tyki. Welcome back." as he straighten himself quick. "I didn't slack off my training you know and and I was going to see Lavi-"

Allen's body stiffen immediately and instinctively slapped Tyki's hand when he felt the touch on his left cheek. His eyes widen as he looked up quick and saw those once playful golden eyes became dim and full of sorrow.

"I will take my leave, Prince Allen." as Tyki began to walk passed him.

 _No. I didn't mean to._ As Allen's hand grabbed the back of Tyki's coat, stopping the man.

"I-I didn't mean to slap your hand. I just-" as he was trying to find words to form. "Tyki, I-"

Tyki turned around to face his prince, who let his hand go, and kneel down to his level. "I can see you haven't slept well, Shounen. Did you had a nightmare?"

His tears came out on its own and flowing heavy down on his cheeks. Allen opened his mouth with no words coming out, but a silent stuttered. The sadness and his uncertain future was overwhelming to contain in any longer as he tried to wipe his tears off with his sleeves. He stood still with eyes wide open when he felt those familiar lips on his.

He missed those gentle touches as Tyki's callous hand slid underneath the prince's shirt while guiding him towards the nearby wall with his back against the cool stone. Tyki broke the kiss and began trailing small kisses down along his neckline while Allen was catching his needed air and making low, soft mews.

Another hand went the opposite side of his body as he felt his shirt being pushed up and feeling a warm, moist tongue twirling and licking around on one of his buds. It went to tease his other bud. It felt good and yet, wrong as it was not right to take him away from Kanda who was currently missing. He placed both of his hands on Tyki's hand and shook his head.

"Please don't. I can't." as his voice began to croak. "I can't let you do this."

Tyki stood up and placed one of his hands on Allen's cheek. "What do you mean?"

"I can't let you cheat on Kanda when he's gone missing. I can't-" as his words became harder to speak. "I-I-"

Allen reverted his gaze away from Tyki. It became unbearable to look at him the same way as before. He was questioning himself why he was feeling this odd sensation. Jealousy was it called? He heard of the word and usually felt it when he watched people who express freely, but he had not experience it to this degree. It was killing him slowly inside.

"Look at me, prince."

He kept his gaze away.

"Look at me, Prince Allen Walker." with his stern voice.

With a nervous feeling, he returned his attention back to Tyki, without his mask on. He gulped hard.

"Hear me carefully as I will say this once and very clear, I love and only see Kanda Yuu as a brother." as his thumb caresses Allen's smooth cheek. "And nothing more."

"But you two are so close that I thought-" as he felt a sudden tug forward into his embrace and feeling Tyki's curls tickling along his face as he buried his face on his petite shoulder.

"Kill that thought and say no more, Shounen." as he tighten his embrace. "Let me borrow your shoulder for a moment."

Allen nodded as he placed his hand on the back of Tyki's head and giving soft strokes. For the first time in his life, he felt an unfamiliar wet stain on his shirt. He held him closer with his cheek nuzzling against those soft curls as Allen closed his eyes.

_I'm terrified to admit, but I might have fallen for you._


	8. Your bittersweet memories and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This one will take awhile to update. Just a bit bombarded with other works on top of RL. Will do my best to update it soon!

_I'm terrified to admit, but I might have fallen for you._

 

 

 

Allen squirmed in his comfortable chair while feeling uncomfortable with his eyes diverted to the ceiling and gave a very nervous laugh. His hands were sweating while gripping on the chair's bottom cushion. It was very, very imitating when his uncle was staring him up close and personal. His eyes narrowed as he was only an inch away from Allen's face, but quickly pulled back while placing both hands on his waist.

"I can explain, Neah..." as Allen spoke up to break the silence, but still nerve-wracking as he was still staring at him.

"Nothing happened. Honest!" _Neah can be scary when he's quiet._

"So why was HE in bed with you? With no shirt on?" as he raised a brow.

"Because he said he sleeps with no shirt." _It's true._

"And you?"

Allen gulped. _I hate it when Neah is like this. It's intimidating._

"It got warm so I took it off." _I can't simply tell him that Tyki was the one who took it off when he was...umm...exploring._

"Did he do anything to you?"

Allen cocked his head as he looked at his uncle. "What do you mean?"

Neah scratched his head. "Did he..." _Crap. How do I say this?_

"Did he do anything beside sleeping with you?"

"He didn't do anything else beside a hug." _And a few kisses._ as Allen pondered. "Plus, he fell asleep before I did when I was comforting him."

Neah sighed as he rubbed his nasal bridge.

"Can I ask you something, Neah?"

"Go ahead, Allen."

He gulped and took a deep breath. "Do you something against Tyki? I've kind of notice your over-protective aura whenever I'm with him. A lot more than before."

Neah took a slight step back and scratched his forehead. _I don't know. Maybe he's closer with you and him._

"Do you like Kanda?"

He froze and stared at his nephew. _Wait? What?_ "What did you just said, Allen?"

"Do you like him?" _Tyki told me to ask him this question since he was curious._

"Why would I like that selfish jerk who doesn't listen to my or anyone else's words?" _Why is Allen asking this all of a sudden?_

"Then why did you chose him as your Holy Knight if he's like that?" _Sometimes I wonder how it even happened?_

_I've asked myself every day why whenever I see him._ "Where did you get this silly idea?"

"From Tyki." as Allen watched Neah's face scrunched up. "But I overheard some conversations in the castle before he told me."

"You are not going to divert the subject about me, Allen Walker. I'm asking you." _What conversations? I will have to ask Cross about it later._

_Tyki was right. Neah did evade the question._

Allen pouted, but perked up as he looked at his uncle and his lips curved downwards. His eyes became watery and big as he got up from his seat and tugging on Neah's crisp white shirt. He was bringing out his most effective trick when his uncle became an overbearing parent. His puppy look.

_Oh heavens no. Not this look._ As Neah looked away quick before those eyes will suck him in. He will not give in. _I wished Mana never taught Allen that trick. Geh._

Another tug. When that didn't work, Allen wrapped his arms around Neah's waist while looking straight up at his profile. He knew Neah will give in soon enough and just need one more push for him to give in.

"What if I can ask Tyki what Kanda felt about you, Neah? Will I get a little more freedom?" in his sweet, child-like voice.

Neah groan. _I knew it. Mana taught him well when to use it against me._

He looked down at Allen who was still giving him the cute puppy eyes and sighed as he ruffled his soft white hair. His cute nephew was growing up too fast right in front of his eyes. He wanted Allen to stay as a child so he can protect him from their current situation.

However, he noticed during the weeks he had spent with Tyki and Kanda with practice along with Lavi's lectures has shaped him into a promising adult. Neah cannot help, but feel this bittersweet happiness. Sooner or later, he will have to let Allen go and it was something he was scared of.

He wrapped his arms around his nephew as his right cheek rested on top of his head. "Alright, Allen Walker. I will give you some freedom."

Allen's eyes twinkled and tighten his embracing hug. "Thank you, Neah!"

_Please continue to look after Allen, Mana. I pray that nothing serious will befall on him._

 

* * *

 

"Komui, how's he doing?" Cross asked while watching the scene in front of him.

"It has gotten worse. Without Kanda, his fix will be even harder to contain." Komui responded while pouring two small glass tubes into one long tube. "Until then, this artificial blood will subdued it for another two days."

"You mentioned ordinary human and animal blood won't do, so what about blood from the royalty line?"

Komui stiffened and glanced up at Cross who gave him a confused look. "Are you suggesting taking blood from either the King or the Prince?"

"No." as a low, husky voice echoed in the room.

Both Cross and Komui looked at the speaker. Both wrists are chained to the wall while he was breathing long and heavy with his head down. His once smooth curls are now in shaggy mess and his shirt ripped and tattered.

"Any blood except theirs." as he clenched his hands.

"Why not?" as Cross walked up to him and crouched down as his hand cupped Tyki's chin and tilted up his head.

Cross slid his hand down on Tyki's neck swiftly when he saw a quick glimpse of his two canines and applied some pressure around his neck. The golden eyes he once saw earlier are now red as blood.

"It will awake what's dormant inside of me." as his blood red eyes glared at Cross.

"I can kill you right now before it does. How's that sound?" as Cross pulled Tyki closer.

"Did you forget on your first try?" Tyki grinned with his sinister voice. "Only the Prince can kill me now."

Komui stood up with the tube in his hand and walked towards them while keeping his distance from Tyki as he stood behind Cross. "Why the Prince?"

"Clown Crown." as he gave a cold chuckling.

Cross slammed Tyki's head back hard at the stone wall while he applied more pressure around his neck as he snarled. "Is that your main objective with my godson, Tyki Mikk?"

_He doesn't sound like himself at all. This one sounds more sinister and dangerous._

He smiled.

"Cross Marian, let him breathe so he can speak." as Komui placed his hand on his shoulder.

Cross clicked his tongue as he released his grip roughly and stood up while he took a stick out of his breast pocket and lit it.

"Kanda has a role in this too. What are you and Kanda's true objective?" as Komui crouched down while looking straight at Tyki.

A chuckle. "Wait and watch." As Tyki gave an eerie laugh as he looked up at the stony ceiling. "We will see who will come out alive. The prince or me."

"Neah will never let that happen." as he flicked his burned out stick to the ground. "He'll stripped and locked you up before that happens."

He laughed as he tugged on his binding. "It's too late now. It has begun."

"What do you mean?" Komui asked.

Tyki gave a harsh and hoarse cough before he lost conscience and his head drooped. Komui checked his pulse from his neck and looked back at Cross who looked very irritated and furious. He sighed as he tilted Tyki's head up while applying some pressure on his lower cheek as he poured the red liquid into his mouth. He wiped off the reminding liquid from the side of his mouth.

"What should we do, Cross?" as Komui began to unlock Tyki's binding chain. "Should we inform the King about this?"

He scratched the back of his head while giving a sigh gruff. "Neah's current state of mind is a mess. He will become irrational that will hurt Allen more."

Komui watched Tyki's body slumped onto his chest. "So we have fallen into their eccentric trap and all we can do is watch as it unfolds slowly."

"Tch." as Cross punched the wall hard as it left a hallow hole.

 

* * *

 

**[Two days later...]**

"Prince Allen, you've grown into a handsome man." as Eliade made minor adjustments on his new long coat. "You were still a cute child the last time I came for your 7th birthday."

Allen's cheeks became pink. "Thank you, Eliade. How's Krory? It has been awhile I've seen him."

"He has been well. Work has kept him busy so please forgive him for not visiting today." as she straighten the coat tail and quick adjustment of his coat lapel.

"It's alright. There's a next time and make sure he has time for you, Eliade." as he stood straight.

"I will. Thank you Prince." as Eliade adjusted his collar area.

_"Eliade, you will give this to the Prince. Failure is not an option." as the hooded man handed her a small crystal vial. "He will keep his word."_

_Eliade nodded as she placed the vial in-between her breasts area. "When does he want this done?"_

_"Sooner the better." as the man turned around. "Get this done in two days or you will see your husband's corpse."_

_The man walked off as Eliade clenched her fists while closing her eyes. I'm sorry Allen, but for my husband..._

She walked around Allen and stood behind him as she placed both hands on his shoulder and looked at the big, stand-up mirror in front of them. She smiled as she gazed at the beautiful prince in his new royal outfit fitted and made for his upcoming 17th birthday.

He stood tall in his new white coat with small gold embroideries along the edges, a golden tassel roped sideways across his chest added a nice touch with his crisp dark red slack and long black boots.

"You are a handsome eye-catch, Prince Allen. People will fall for you immediately." as she smiled.

Allen's cheeks became red. "I hope so. Thank you."

"Oh? Did someone catch your interest?" as she turned and stood in front of the Prince. "Who's this brave and lucky person?"

"..." as he looked away quick. "It's embarrassing to say so it's a secret."

She took the small vial out of her chest pocket and opened carefully while placing a small amount on her fingertip as she spread the clear liquid on and around Allen's neck. He sniffed the subtle fragrant smell. It had a slight fruity smell with a hint of earthy tone.

"What did you put on me, Eliade?" in his curious tone.

"Do you enjoy the scent, Prince Allen? A gift from a friend."

"I do." as he took a quick sniff from the vial in Eliade's hand. She gave a small and yet, sad smile as she watched Allen.

_I'm sorry, my Prince._

 

* * *

 

_Shit. I won't last after tonight._ As Tyki stumbled towards his bed, but fell to his knee on the ground while holding on the mattress.

Today was the worst as he had to keep his composure and pain behind his mask to make it through the day. He was able to escort both of his niece and nephew to Maiden Lenalee's chamber before retreating to his room where he tore off his mask and toss it aside as he thrashed room in silent pain.

Without Kanda's blood, it has become extremely difficult to suppress his fix and his thirsty desire to drink the closest person was unbearable as it took every single ounce of his will and strength.

_As long I don't encounter Shounen tonight, I can get my fix somewhere else._

He licked his lips as he remember Allen's smooth, creamy skin withering underneath his hands. The faint taste of his sweet flesh lingered on his tongue. His low, sensual tune of his voice in pleasure were pleasant in his ears.

Tyki held both side of his head and shaking furiously at the thought. _I cannot be consumed by this carnal desire._

His pupils dilated into a narrow slit and his fangs elongated as he snarled when he felt an unwanted presence intruding his territory. He looked up and glared at the intruder who was hiding in the shadows.

"What do you want?" with his voice dipped in venom. "Get the hell out of my chamber or I will kill you."

A smirk and a white gloved hand appeared out the shadow as it pointed out the direction behind Tyki. He looked back when his eyes widen and became red immediately as he saw the very person he was avoiding all day today. There he was sleeping peacefully on his bed in his silken violet pajamas with only one button enclosed on his shirt while parts of his smooth, cream skin exposed. His eyes reverted back at the intruder.

"What did you do to the Prince?"

"Just giving the boy prince a nice, decent sleep and a little something else." a male voice spoke out.

"I will-" as his words interrupted by sudden scent, an earthy tone, that permeated his room. A familiar and yet, hated scent he hoped he would never, ever want to encounter.

_Shit. They're still alive and knew where we are._ As Tyki gripped on the hanging bed sheet. _No, it can't be._

Tyki looked up to see the man had stepped out of the shadow and was looking down at him with that disgusting smirk. "What did you do to Kanda?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't do anything to him except setting up his long awaited meeting with someone from the past."

_Someone from the past?_ Tyki gave a small laugh. "No one survived that day. We made sure."

He tsk'd. "But one did and he was itchin' to meet Kanda. He must taken him back Home since Alma was so keen on taking him back."

Tyki's body went stiff frozen. _Alma? Alma Karma? He could not have survived after what Yuu did..._

"He's dead."

"Was." as the man corrected him. "But let's get back to our current subject, Tyki Mikk. I want to see your hardworking happy life crumbled."

Tyki held his forehead with his palm as his eyes were becoming hazy and his thirst has gotten worse. He could feel something dark and cold flowing along and inside his veins.

"Let's see how long you can resist." as Daisya grinned. "I have another task to do so enjoy your fun."

He disappeared as he stepped back into the shadow.

Tyki felt a sudden heavy weight on his lap and feeling light touches down along his chest as his exposed skin felt the mix of cool and warm air. His eyes glanced down to see the familiar snow white hair nuzzling against his neck.

_I need to get Shounen to Komui fast before it gets worse._

"Shou-" his breathing hitched as his exposed chest made contact with warm skin.

"Tyki.. Feel me..." as Allen took both of Tyki's callous hands and puppet it across his upper body. "Touch me..."

_No. Stop Shounen. Don't._

But his words weren't able to come out as he watched the Prince licking his right palm like a kitten, moving up on his middle finger to its tip and made a slow swallow movement. He slid his puppet left hand downward and over his covered hard erection, rubbing it up and down. Allen's eyes fluttered while closed as soft mewls vibrated along Tyki's fingers.

_Need to stop this now before..._

It was then he felt his own conscience mind was pushed back hard and becoming blank until a small smirk crept up. Several trails of black dusts oozing out from his body and encircling them like floating ribbons.

"Ah~ Is the little kitten prince all hot, aroused and impatient? No worries." as his long, pink tongue licked inside of Allen's ear and then nuzzled on his smooth neck with his nose. "You are being very, very delicious right now. Continue to show me what you truly want."

As his left hand took over Allen's so he can feel his own hand on his own flesh. "What an idiot to deny his own needs. Suck more and I will give you more to your heart's desires."

He slid both hands into Allen's violet silk pant and both fingers wrapped around the hard, hot flesh inside. Allen jerked forward as he whimpered and moaning while two fingers are in his mouth. His hand guiding the Prince's hand in a slow, teasing pace before placing one finger at the tip and gave a little rubbing.

"Yess~~ Let me hear that lovely voice again." as he gave a low, lustful whispers on his neck. "What a lovely smooth skin. Your blood will taste more delectable and sweeter when you're ready."

After a couple of stroke lessons, Allen's head fell back on his broad shoulder blade where Tyki took out his fingers and gingerly tilted his chin upward and looking away, exposing his neck openly. He took his other hand out and up to his face as he licked off Allen's essences on his fingers. He licked his lips and his canines as he trailed his index along warm, moist neck.

_Mmmm... If only I can eat him up now, but it would be much, much sweeter when I'm fully awaken so I can use my favorite tendrils._

"Next time, I will savor every single inch of your sweet, virgin body, but I'm quite, quite thirsty so," as he position the tips of his fangs on Allen's neck, "I shall partake this like a fine aged red wine."

As Tyki's long, white fangs pierced through his skin as Allen gasped and his visions covered in euphoric haze. He lifted his arm up and stretching out straight with his fingers trembling in the air.

_I'm sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You all are the best. <3


End file.
